Board 8 RAP BATTLE V Round 3
The third Round 'of the '''Main Bracket '''of the 'Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 Tournament. ''~Round 3~ Battle 17: Chrono1219 vs. Boko ~The Score~ Chrono1219: 0 Boko: 7 ~The Raps~ Chrono1219 Now I'm the drug of the verbal injection. the high point of cerebral intervention. Could call it mythical, a new reality Showing with lyrical what you need to believe Names CC. I'm causing your elevation. Skip the beat, now pausing, heart palpitation. call it irregular, a change to how you see. Down to molecular, I got all that you need. You can call me the cause for your addiction. and also the cureall for your condition. Call it a miracle, but nothings ever free Pay with your life in full. This match belongs to me. Boko imagine my elation when you cause my elevation send my thanks out to carl, now atop the rap nation! you're sweet dee in the bar, think there's sexual tension combat rappin's 'bout effective as a frank intervention. he did mention that his stench can make your heart skip a beat. my catan city's elite, your econ's devoid of wheat. easily you i defeat, and i advise that you revise a disguise would be unwise my lyrics stab like their spy's. not quite a lethal dose, your drug's prescription for babies my bite considered gross, my rap's infectin' with rabies. take a hint from my name, good to know when you should flee else you'll start settin' new records: rap's MWE. Chrono1219 Keep your head in the clouds or else you'll suffocate. Do you dread what you found? Does it make your nerves ache? Best be dead, safe and sound, can't feel your body break. Life you lead, while renowned, known for what you forsake If you're going below, then I'm the undertaker. I'm leading with the flow, bringing you to the maker. Since all you got to show are the rhymes of a faker. So to keep you down low, let this serve as an anchor. You spit like an animal but you got no poison. And rap from a manual, over your words, choking. My work is infailable, that's what I'm composing. With your wretched audibles, your own lie exposing. Boko Posted 2/5/2012 7:31:09 AM message detail quotein the clouds i laud, revered simply as a god whereas your approach is flawed, can't even high five the todd we can see through your facade, hated like a non-"tre"y mod red shifter would still applaud, as you re-injure your quad. odd, but your fans barely cheer, write raps damagin' as leer couldn't get cokes to endear, if you were his favorite beer while i spit simply sincere, end matches like goldberg's spear it's quite clear that you show fear, i'm rap's user of the year. here, i'm loved more than tactics, fantasize you choke on d***s finally a healthy nicks, your rap: a late game pick six, while i put on rap clinics, can't be killed like a phoenix choice to skim your faux lyrics? rather read sir chris fanfics. Battle 18: SeginusTemple vs. Ed Bellis ~The Score~ SeginusTemple: 7 Ed Bellis: 5 ~The Raps~ SeginusTemple next bellis, best three tap your feet I snap necks to the beat- -beating leaving ed bleeding indiscreetly in the street- -cred fleeting, bleating sheep dread the death-tollin I spread rollin dough, ed? I toast to bread from holster to head get fed red peppered led by the shepherd - me worst deputy shoot first then axe - questions like jeopardy separately every crew from any mold is clappin for the new kid lucid rap old soul control what happen I remotely promote votin like U.S. foreign policy and I rap outside the boxers cause I'm more into ballin free you see quality and progress are engraven in my name they call me seg the savior cause I'm savin every game Ed Bellis I can't comprehend your attempts to offend flow, Progressively regressing it This pretender's like “trendy” Nintendo, a friend code without benefits You toast bread with heat? Oh, sweet – I'm three consecutive blizzards No respect to give; you're tryin to cut a promo with half a pair of safety scissors I'm a wizard, my sorceror's porcelain dwarfs your poor tupperware Serving up scores of holy wars, snap back at Temple like a rubber prayer Crack your back like Bane to Bat, you're a snack, not the main course Your raps are what would happen if taste and talent got a divorce Tried every “time” to steal rap's Christmas but you ain't the smartest Couldn't be a Doctor even in Whoville, so head back to your re-TARDIS And you're a savior? No savoir-faire can save ya from that made up statement Enslavement through derangement; let me know when ''you stop bleedin on the pavement. Battle 19: AlecTrevelyan006 vs. RTB ~The Score~ Alec: 7 Rollthebones2: 5 ~The Raps~ Alec Can't keep me down cuz I'm a lyrical Lazarus Lines so uplifting that they're effectively rapturous They say you're a challenge? now that sir is slanderous Your career so unglamorous you make Bio look hazardous I'm Bones' longtime idol, goal's to copy my title role, Practically a penguin from time spent on my Southern Pole See R-T-B's submissive, this bottom aint in control Boy could sex up his clone and still not be on a Roll My crowds adoring and roaring, leave ladies wet like it's pouring They call me rappin' John Williams cuz I'm famous for scoring And since Bones' got no muscle, he'll collapse from my boss hits When I'm done with this skeleton he'll be back in the closet Rollthebones2 In honour of 2.1.12 (Rush day): I suggest you start quitin’, you’re facing a flawless rap practitioner Requesting your omission for your sake, stick to being commissioner. I’m consistently spitting these masterfully cruel and unusual attacks Punishments insisting on your nonexistence like positive feedback Directed at your verse, at least, so please desist and then cease Before you get left deceased, obese and in pieces, bloodied in the streets. Since those threats are a Rush, I’ll Hold my Fire on my Counterpart Spit venom like a Snake, and my Arrows piercin’ Close to your Heart Rappin’ pure magic: Presto. My rhymes are earth splittin’ like Hemispheres Your raps precede a stunned silence like they’re Testing for Echo in here Show Grace Under Pressure and duress, Exit Stage Left of my throne There’s no Farewell to Kings today, Alec, all hail king Roll the Bones Alec You tried to Rush into battle, but the hypetrain flew off the rails Cuz your sound just ain't quality, mastering fails like you're Vapor Trails Compare yourself to Billboard greats, but you left out one disclaimer Your only thing in common is that you ain't no Hall of Famer Smuffin'd praise your defense of our freedom of speech Can shout "fire" in theaters wherever you preach This leach wants me impeached? Boy, I'm out of your reach Your lines couldn't be whiter if they was written with bleach We hoped for suspense, but now we've abandoned pretense Cuz Bones could be rappin in teepees and still not be intense The only diss in his rap was from cognitive dissonance And like empty “give a penny”s his raps just plain missin’ sense Rollthebones2 I’d have thought those last twelve lines would manage to get through to you But you held it together, Alec doubles as not-so-super glue. Spitting venomous endlessly on this friendless enemy Your flow is pathetic, mine’s heavenly, runnin’ a rap embassy Deportin’ your simplistic, dud lyrical ballistics You’re spittin’ blanks like a limp d***, my ammo loads are mythic. Your hurried raps are all jokes, in fact we wish you’d never spoke But you want to win this, add it to your list “polls Alec has smoked”. Evolved lyrically, spitting thunder, the rappin’ game’s Raichu Please understand with your tiny IQ that not one of us likes you Lines about complexion? Ineffective and lacking direction From a f** who’s only erect when he sees his cosplayin’ reflection Battle 20: Extha vs.Giggs ~The Score~ Extha: 3 Giggs: 7 ~The Raps~ Extha I kept the suspense up so I could shock and arrest your cardiac. When my words unfurl I just Rock Anthems, I’m where the Party’s at. Homie I’ll steal your wife like I was your brother, I’m not lyin’ Because I’m a Giggs too, you’re Rhodri—I’m Ryan. See, the stories are similar, ExTha’s literally world famous. And you have maybe three people here who know what your name is. You’re shamelessly faceless when you stutter your phrases. Face this: I’m a racist rapist who’ll leave you displaced and wasted, b****. You just got slashed, pup. I’ll eat your heart, real talk. And you’re all mashed up, so play your part, Girl Talk. This hawk can squawk but he better baulk; he can’t rival my pen. And this league will be a f***in’ joke if he makes the finals again. Giggs Seems all work and no play makes ExLax a dull rhymer of a boy Wack ass small-timer to destroy, talk smack like whiners without ploy With this topic you'll purge, thanks to my gold cyber-bullion ExTha 'bout to face the Surge, like he's sayin "goodbye Cerulean" And he lacks the Grounds for victory, spittin' overrated blatherskite Some rappers use these battles to negotiate, I'd rather fight And if words could kill them letters won't be breakin' no bones Man, I'm just sayin' you could do better, like I'm Drake on the phone I'm takin the Throne, and b**** I play this Game like a Lannister Payin' debts and slayin' vets faster than Roger Bannister I dwarf your rap stature, Giggs look B.I.G. by comparison Your life's been short since birth but man that **** was straight embarrassin' Extha Lieutenant Surge here is gonna have to cry for a week or two After coming up short against an MC the size of Pikachu. He could use some diss lessons and some reports on recourse When he dubbed himself Tyrion and then called ME short. This Scottish f** likes to wear drag tights and play bag pipes. So I’m here to make sure that he gags nice on my mag light! I brag like I dwarf stars coz I’m an Alpha male; nickname Centauri. And his black hole beta bars pale; his spittin’ game is sorry— Sorry! you won’t get any sweet revenge on my MMA attacks coz you couldn’t force your way ahead if you were an FF8 track! So Giggs gags lots while I’m the diamond ring that proves adages; because this battle showed that better things come in small packages. Giggs Giggs howlin' like the wolf, leisurely spit smokestack lightnin' And you'll end up deader than Heath Ledger with that Brokeback writin' Ex cut the gay jokes this time but still spills garbage like a trash can And we've all seen enough to know he's further in the closet than Aslan See man my pull's olympic-sized, audience waitin' on the votals My raps'll leave ya sterilized just like i'm wailin on ya scrotals You got less lines than The Artist, and I think I'm havin' recalls This like your last match all over again 'cos man your rappin' be balls! ...But now this world has grown colder, and my words alone smoulder All that hard-earned e-pop don't mean **** to this unknown soldier So respect the chrome holder, Giggs at the vanguard of eloquence Done wrecked your Bulgarian journalist standards of excellence See Also * Main Bracket Round 1 * Main Bracket Round 2 * One Loss Bracket Round 1 * Back to the Standings and Results page